


Nacht der Leidenschaft

by Venusgrotte



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fahles Mondlicht, Multiple Sex Positions, Other, Pokephilia, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, ditto - Freeform, pokemon research
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusgrotte/pseuds/Venusgrotte
Summary: Als Professor G. Eichel sie zu sich rief, wusste sie noch nicht, welche Besonderheit sie diesmal bei ihm erwarten sollte...Eine Geschichte über Liebe, Tentakeln und eine ganz besondere Nacht von C. P. Venusgrotte und P. B. Bigdick.
Kudos: 1





	Nacht der Leidenschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Aufgrund der erhöhten Nachfrage nach fast 10 Jahren nun eindlich auch auf AO3.  
> Danke an die treue Community! 
> 
> \- Venusgrotte

Als mich Professor G. Eichel zu sich rief, wusste ich noch nicht, welche Besonderheit mich diesmal bei ihm erwarten sollte. Er hatte aber eine ganz spezielle Überraschung für mich. Und natürlich folgte ich seinem Aufruf sofort. So bin ich: jung, motiviert, vollbusig, blond. Bereit, sich in jedes wilde Abenteuer zu stürzen.

Da stand ich nun, alleine in diesem Raum mit der „ganz speziellen Überraschung“ – mir gegenüber ein einzelner Pokeball auf einem samtrot überzogenen Himmelbett. Professor Eichels Worte hallten noch in meinem Kopf wider: „Tu, was immer du willst – bis morgen früh ist diese Tür verschlossen.“ Ich wusste noch nicht wieso, aber diese Worte sorgten für ein Gefühl der Wärme in meinem Innersten.

Ich nahm den Pokeball zwischen meine zitternden, warmen Hände und drückte ihn an meine pralle Brust: „Wer auch immer du bist, mein Herz und mein Körper sollen nur dir gehören.“ So bin ich: liebevoll willig, lüstern, bereit. Langsam öffnete sich der Pokeball. Aus ihm heraus quoll sein Innerstes … und es war ein Ditto!

Da lag es nun vor mir, schwabbelig und rosarot mit seinem unförmigen, abturnenden Körper. Ich wollte schon entsetzt den Raum verlassen, als ich etwas bemerkte. Seine Augen … in ihnen leuchtete ein Feuer der Lust. Ich hielt kurz inne. Im fahlen Mondlicht glänzten seine schleimigen Rundungen wie Perlen einer Venusmuschel. Da erst wurden mir die vielen Möglichkeiten bewusst. Eine lang verborgene Stimme in meinem Kopf schrie mir zu: „Tu es! Tentakel oder Riesenpenis! Gib dich ihm ganz hin!“ Ich betrachtete das Ditto, ging einen Schritt auf es zu und spitzte meine Lippen. Ich beugte mich ganz tief zu ihm hinab und hauchte ihm zärtlich zu: „Verwandle dich! Bereite mir die größte Lust meines Lebens! Es wird für dich genauso schön wie für mich werden! Ich verspreche es …“

Ich sah einen kurzen Funken in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Plötzlich begann sich sein Körper zu dehnen, zu strecken und hart zu werden. Er nahm Gestalt an und ich traute meinen Augen nicht und spürte, wie mein Zentrum der Lust sich auf den Akt meines Lebens vorbereitete. Das Bild vor meinen Augen war unglaublich erotisch und ich fühlte, wie Schweiß meine Haut benetzte. Er wusste genau, wovon eine durchschnittliche, erfolgreiche, erotische junge Ärztin wie ich träumte. Und da stand er: Robert Pattinson. Aber es war nicht alleine der nackte Traumkörper, der meine Blicke auf sich zog und mich bereits zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Sofort bemerkte ich die gewaltigen Tentakel, die aus seinem Rücken ragten und mich gierig anzublicken schienen und den enormen Riesenpenis zwischen seinen muskulösen Schenkeln.

Instinktiv entledigte ich mich meiner Kleider. Dabei blickte ich animalisch in seine Augen, ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, packte sein wunderbares Gesicht und drückte seinen Kopf zwischen meine Brüste. Sofort spürte ich seine feuchte Zunge an meiner erregten Haut – auch seine Zunge erreichte Längen, von denen eine normale Frau nur träumen konnte. Ich stöhnte tief auf: „Ditto!!!“ Doch meine Konzentration sollte ich bald auf eine andere Region verlagern. Einer der riesigen Tentakel umschlang langsam und gefühlvoll mein Bein und näherte sich immer weiter dem Zentrum meiner Begierde.

Auch meine Arme waren schon bald im starken Griff seiner Tentakel gefangen und ich war hilflos seinen Berührungen ausgeliefert. Die Tentakel waren überall. An meine Armen, an meinen Beinen, an meinen harten Brustwarzen. Eines der Tentakel bahnte sich den Weg durch meine vollen Lippen und schob sich langsam in meinen Mund. Ich sollte meinen Würgereiz hier für immer verlieren und es war mir egal – zu gefangen war ich in den Wirren der Leidenschaft.

Erst als ich dachte, es könnte nicht mehr schöner kommen, spürte ich, worum es wirklich ging. Plötzlich drückte ein gewaltiger Körper gegen meine Schamlippen. Und schon geschah es. Ich hätte laut aufgestöhnt, wäre nicht ein Tentakel dabei gewesen, meinen Rachen zu verwöhnen. Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck drückte Ditto seinen gigantischen Penis in meine wartende Enge. Ich dachte zuerst, ich müsste platzen, aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden spürte ich, wie ich weit für ihn wurde und der Schmerz wich einer unglaublichen Befriedigung. Von da an nahm ich kaum mehr etwas wahr. Zu gefangen war ich im Hin und Her der Tentakel und des gewaltigen Lustspenders. Ditto nahm mich wie kein Mann es jemals wieder schaffen würde.

Nachdem ich mehrere Orgasmen erlebt hatte und Ditto bereits mit dem Saft meiner Lust beglückt hatte, nahm es ein Ende. Mit einem lauten „Ditto! Ditto!“ kam es und füllte mich bis zum Äußersten mit den Früchten seiner Lenden. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag nur noch der rosarote Schleimbatzen neben mir und nichts erinnerte mehr an unsere rauschende Liebesnacht. Ditto war genauso erschöpft wie ich. Ich drückte ihn an meine Brust und flüsterte: „Danke Ditto!“ Gerade als ich in den Schlaf gleiten wollte, betrat Professor Eichel überraschend den Raum, blickte auf meinen nackten Körper und sagte: „Gut gemacht! Ich wusste, du bist geeignet, das Äußerste aus meinen Pokemon herauszuholen.“ So bin ich: nackt, selbstlos, ehrenhaft, befriedigt.


End file.
